


A Hazy Shade of Twilight

by rainpuddle13



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Twilight related drabble prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampires Wear Prada - Emmett/Rosalie

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer, various publishers including but not limited to Little, Brown Children's Books, and Summit Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett came crashing through the door of their room. It was amazing how much more quiet the house was when the boys were out hunting.

"I'm home!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, as was his nature.

"I hear." She put down her book because there would be no reading with her husband around.

"Did you miss me, baby?"

Anything the she might have said died on her lips as she took in his disheveled appearance – twigs in his hair, grass stains on what used to be a pristine white t-shirt, and mud splattered on his faded blue jeans. "Don't you touch me," she shrieked, abandoning the loveseat to escape his grasp. "This is a new Prada dress! Alice will kill you if you ruin it!"

Emmett only growled in response and redoubled his efforts to capture her, managing to lay his hands on her just as she made it to the door. He tossed her lightly upon their massive bed before joining her. His mouth was on her neck in an instant; his hand drawing the hem of her dress up.

When his fingers indelicately twined themselves in the lace of her underwear, she arched into his touch as he tugged. The expensive silk didn't stand a chance against his onslaught, giving away with a loud rip.

He pulled away, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry."

"The hell with the dress," she murmured, grazing her lips along Emmett's jaw.


	2. Storm Front - Edward

It had been a long time since he'd allowed himself the joy of just running. Edward wasn't exactly sure where he ended up when he finally stopped, other than the natural beauty of jagged rocks and towering forests telling him he was in a mountain range far north of Forks.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The crisp fall air was heavy with the scent of rich earth, decaying foliage and the edge of a storm front that would hit overnight. He could hear what he'd come all this way for rummaging around the underbrush off in the distance – a mountain lion trying to flush out a rabbit.

The first drops of rain began to fall just as he was savoring the last of his meal. He turned his face into the gale gust as it swept across the darkening landscape, and smiled. He had to hurry home.

There was someone there waiting for him now, and she didn't like storms.


	3. Brothers - Edward, Emmett, & Jasper

He could hear Emmett spilling all of his dirty secrets to Bella before he even reached the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when Jasper chimed in with an embarrassing story of his own to tell her.

That just hurt. They were his brothers!

No wonder they practically shoved him out of the door earlier to go hunt. They didn't want him protesting as they tried to scare his girlfriend off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded in a hushed whisper, pushing his way into the room on the fourth floor of a hospital in Scotsdale, Arizona. He didn't want to alarm Bella, but his so called brothers would know from his tone that he was not pleased. The steady cadence of beeps emitted from the various monitors surrounding the bed told him that all remained well in his absence.

"Shhh," Emmett admonished him from the hard plastic chair beside Bella's bed. He fussed with a chocolate brown teddy bear with a big red ribbon around its neck. The stuffed animal would not sit up like he wanted it to on the bed. "She's asleep."

"Carlisle convinced Renée to go home just after you left," Jasper added. He was ensconced in the turquoise faux-leather recliner as far away from the bed as he could get in the confines of the room. "We figured you wouldn't want her left alone."

"No," Edward whispered, his eyes falling upon his beloved. His unbeating heart clinched in his chest. "Thank you for staying with her."

Jasper unfolded his long body from the uncomfortable chair. "We'll leave you two alone. Emmett?"

His dark-haired brother made one last attempt with the teddy bear before giving up. "Tell her that's from me, will ya?"

"Of course," he mumbled as Emmett brushed by him.

"The nurse gave her something for pain about 45 minutes ago so she'll sleep for a while yet," his newest brother said softly, stopping next to him to watch Bella for a moment.

Edward was afraid his voice would crack if he opened his mouth to respond. Jasper gave him a small nod and a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before slipping out the door.


	4. The Dealt Hand - Emmett & Leah

Emmett was so thankful that Rosalie did not have a talent like Alice or Edward, or else he'd been dead a hundred times over by now. His very lovely wife would have seen to his untimely demise if she had an inkling of some of the thoughts that rattled around his brain from time to time.

As it was, he was tempting fate yet again by standing in her presence and thinking about another woman. He slyly turned his attention to the cagy small gray werewolf at the edge of the clearing. The female one – Leah Clearwater he thought Edward had said. A female werewolf. And apparently one with an attitude problem. Who would have thought it?

Certainly not he, not that he'd ever given such a thing much thought. But now he found his mind wondering if her skin was more coppery like the dog Bella was so fond of or if she had the warm golden honey brown tone of the Cherokee girls back east.

He'd always had a soft spot for the indian girls back when he used to run moonshine for his older brothers. He always made it a point to take the thirty mile run across the Smokey Mountains to the Cherokee reservation just on the other side of the North Carolina state line. He had even once upon a time fancied taking a pretty young Cherokee girl to wife when his hell raising days were over, but that was back before he knew vampires and werewolves had existed.

Would this little Leah Clearwater have given him a hard time when he tried to chat her up, if their circumstances had been different? He had always enjoyed the thrill of the chase of a hard to get woman.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Rose asked tetchily, drawing him from his ruminations. Jasper and Edward were still busy sparring in the field as the others looked on.

"I was thinking about how lovely you look in the moonlight," he answered without hesitation, adding a sheepish grin for good measure. "You caught me."

She gave him a tight smile, but wrapped herself around him under his outstretched arm, snuggling against his side, a perfect fit. He kissed the top of her head, more than happy with the hand that life had dealt him.


	5. To Think or Not to Think - Jasper/Alice

He spent the long run home mulling over the subtle differences in taste between elk, deer and moose and how a nice, warm human would taste so much better. He found his wife in the dining room of the house, bridal magazines spread across the table excitedly explaining the latest trend to the long suffering Bella.

"How many times have I told you it's just more difficult when you think of humans as food," Alice muttered the moment he was in the room. Bella didn't even look up from the fabric swaths. His thoughts turned to Bella, apparently she'd gotten used to him be admonished about his wistful dietary preferences.

"Yes, dear." He moved to stand behind Alice.

"Now go play with Edward and Emmett. They said something about racing. I'm very busy…" Her voice trailed off as flowers fluttered to the table in front of her. "Jazz?"

He gave her his best grin when she turned to look up at him with wide, surprised eyes. "I brought you flowers."

"How in the world?"

"I have my ways," he said simply. "Sorry they are little worse for the wear."

"That's okay," Alice giggled, launching herself into his waiting arms. "It's the thought that counts!"


End file.
